Amor Omnia Vincit
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Las cosas malas suelen pasar, pero cuando tu vida cambia de un momento para otro tan drasticamente te pones a reflexionar que hacer. Una batalla, un secuestro y la necesidad de proteger al ser amado. Hank/Jan
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic basado en The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Los personajes pertenecen a Kirby y Stan Lee.

* * *

Prologo:

No podía concentrarse, le era descuidadamente imposible y no sabía el porqué. Había algo que hacía falta pero con franqueza no recordaba que. La única forma era hacer un recuento mental.

1.- Escritorio con el plano en orden Listo

2.- Sustancias en su punto de cohesión Listo

3.- Formulas en los distintos monitores Listo.

4.- Foot Loops Listos.

5.- Vibranium Listo

6.- Experimentos 5368, 6935 y 1102 a mitad del proceso como dictaba sus notas Listo.

7.- Janet invitándolo a comer List…

Se detuvo un instante. ¡Jan no estaba ahí! Era extraño, la avispa siempre revoloteaba a su alrededor, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿Era eso lo que hacía falta? Termino de recontar sus acciones y efectivamente al parecer eso era lo que le tenía tan desconcertado.

Se revolvió el cabello con frustración, era extraño que no lo notara… o que lo notara. Es decir Janet se había vuelto una presencia tan constante en sus experimentos y vida diaria que era parte de su entorno, junto con sus negaciones a salir que le daba el científico cada vez que ella le invitaba.

Desvió la mirada algo apenado. Aunque ¿Por qué no estaba ahí la mujer en cuestión? Reviso la hora, eran las 2 de la tarde y aun no iba, sí que era… fue entonces que observo de reojo el calendario. Marcaba 26 de Noviembre en un círculo rojo con muchos corazones (algo que seguramente Jan había agregado) pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaba la fecha. Tenía que hacer memoria, más Hank Pym siempre fue muy torpe respecto a las relaciones sociales con otros… quizás si le preguntaba a alguien… ¡No! en solo iría con Jan y… observo de reojo su laboratorio, había tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo… pero de todas formas si no la buscaba se sentiría mal, primero por la fecha (aunque no recordaba de que iba) y segundo porque su relación hacia algún tiempo había dado un salto…

De solo pensarlo sus mejillas se coloreaban y se ponía algo nervioso.

Decidido salió del laboratorio en busca de la avispa.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic basado en The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Los personajes pertenecen a Kirby y Stan Lee.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Janet se encontraba en la sala observando el televisor junto a Hulk y Clint quienes habían puesto una película de acción, a ella le gustaban en ocasiones esas películas. Pero no estaba de ánimo para nada. Aun no lo sabía nadie pero pronto se darían cuenta de su extraño proceder por lo que siguió ahí pensando con quién hablar del asunto.

A penas había cumplido los 19 años, pero ya se hacía responsable de las empresas Van Dyne, así como de terminar su carrera. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba afectándole en ese momento. ¿Cómo decirles a los demás que se iba a Francia cuando siquiera su novio le había dicho nada? Es decir solo respondió con un "mmm ah ¡genial Jan! Y siguió con lo suyo.

Si era sincera estaba bastante enojada con el científico, más que nada porque hacia algunos meses atrás habían por fin avanzado en su relación y formalizado. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Hank seguía más atento a sus experimentos que a ella misma. Y por extraño que pareciera Janet no quería estar cerca de él.

—Y… ¿Cuándo vas a ir a secuestrar a Pym?

— ¿eh? ¿De qué hablas Clint?

—¡Vamos! Llevas casi dos semanas sin entrar a su laboratorio y por cómo te veo se nota que no han tenido "acción" — dijo con una sonrisa jocosa el arquero resguardándose tras Hulk, puesto que sabía que aquello le llevaría a la avispa a atacarlo sin remedio. No es que fuera masoquista era solo que no le gustaba ver tan pensativa a la mujer frente a él.

— ¡CLINT! —la voz escandalizada de Hank les causo un susto a dos de los tres presentes. Clint de inmediato paso del otro lado del sofá (lo más alejado de Jan y Hank), mientras observaba el rostro rojo del bioquímico. Janet por otro lado había saltado un poco y se había puesto un poco pálida.

—L-lo siento viejo es que…— comenzó el rubio tratando de disculparse pero fue interrumpió cuando escucharon a Janet salir de la habitación y subir las escaleras corriendo. — Ella no… no… es que tu… Mejor ve a hablar con Janny.

Hank le observo con marcada molestia en sus facciones antes de alegar algo al respecto — No vuelvas a llamarla Janny, ella es MI n-n-novia! — dijo sonrojándose con lo último, aun le costaba mucho trabajo. — Y sí, iré a hablar con Janet… pero ya hablaremos tu y yo…

Clint se había salvado… por ahora.

* * *

Como siempre este fic esta dedicado a mi pareja **legendary**

espero que les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic basado en The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Los personajes pertenecen a Kirby y Stan Lee.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

—Janet… ¿Puedes abrirme por favor?

Escucho su voz pero no quería verlo. La castaña se encontraba hecha un ovillo en la gran cama mientras observaba de reojo el lado de la cama de Hank, porque sí; ellos habían comenzado a dormir juntos. Un tenue carmín se pintó en sus mejillas al recordar cómo es que su relación había avanzado, cada vez que pensaba en ello se sentía en una nube. Pero esas fantasías no duraban lo suficiente, porque de nuevo estaba sola ahí.

— ¿Jan?

Hank seguía insistiendo y ella no tenía por qué negarle el paso a la habitación de ambos. Sin embargo no quería hacerlo.

—Sabes que puedo convertirme en AntMan y entrar por debajo de la puerta o la ventana ¿Verdad?

Un puchero se formó en los labios de la avispa, se incorporó de la cama y abrió rápidamente la puerta para después girar y volver al mismo lugar en donde estaba apenas segundos antes.

— Si vienes por un cambio de ropa, todo está en el armario, también te deje un cambio en el laboratorio como me lo pediste. — siquiera se dio cuenta de la mueca de sorpresa que puso el rubio ante esto. Pasaron unos cuentos segundos hasta que Hank llego hasta ella y se sentó en la cama, luego se subió a esta y la abrazo por la espalda poniendo su cara en el hombro que tenía descubierto.

Ella se estremeció ante este toque.

— Lo siento… n-no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

—No te preocupes Henry, solo han pasado casi tres semanas,

El tono seco de la castaña, así como la forma de pronunciar su nombre le dijo que estaba más que molesta. Hank soltó un suspiro logrando que ella volviera a estremecerse gracias a la posición en la que se encontraban. Era extraño que el comenzara con el contacto físico, puesto siempre había sido algo tímido para esas cosas.

—Es que los experimentos en los que estoy…— se calló de inmediato al notarla tensa. La abrazo más hacia él haciendo que sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección. —Lo siento Janet.

Ella solo se removió algo incomoda sin hacer nada más.

—De verdad… yo prometo que…

— Me voy a Francia a estudiar Hank… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Y eso fue como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre el héroe.

* * *

Como siempre este fic esta dedicado a mi pareja **legendary**

espero que les guste.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Hank la observo de reojo mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse y desvió la mirada con molestia. No podía creer que se iba y él… ni siquiera le había pedido que se quedara.

Pasaron tres días desde que Hank saliera de su laboratorio y aun no podía comprender como paso por alto algo tan importante como que Janet se marchaba. ¡Bien! Era lógico, después de todo se trataba de una buena razón, los estudios. Sin embargo algo dentro de él no quería que sucediera.

— No tienes que acompañarme al aeropuerto si no quieres.

— Lo hare.

Respondió con simpleza. Otra cosa que sucedía era que Janet se veía indiferente hacia él, como si no quisiera verlo. Lo comprendía porque le había ignorado desde… "ese día"; pero se disculpó contadas veces desde hace tres días y ella seguía igual.

—Te ves hermosa…

Susurro un poco apenado desviando nuevamente la mirada. Ella se estremeció pero aparento indiferencia ante el hombre que amaba.

—Gracias.

Y nuevamente ese gesto tan seco de parte de ella, Janet no solía ser de esa forma y Hank comenzaba a cansarse de esto, TENÍA muchas cosas que hacer. Pero nuevamente la observo. Su cuerpo lucia más desarrollado en las curvas, y sus azules ojos brillaban más de lo común, también su cabello se veía aún más sedoso que en otras ocasiones y su piel más suave.

¿Cómo PODIA SER TAN IMBESIL Y DEJARLA IR SOLA A FRANCIA?

Se recrimino una voz interna. Él la ignoro. Confiaba en Janet y era una buena razón, además estaba seguro que ella estudiaría mucho y pronto regresaría.

— Estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Hank la observo esta vez. Ella tenía las mejillas rojas y sus ojos azules se quedaron prendados de los propios. Tenía un aura brillando y única a su alrededor, como si fuera alguien que no debía ser tocado por cualquiera. De verdad la amaba.

— Necesitas estudiar muy duro Janet, además pese a que podría irme con mi laboratorio; no sabemos si me necesitaran aquí. — ¿a quién quería engañar?— tampoco quiero distraerte de tus estudios.

—Entiendo.

La observo apagada un instante para después darle nuevamente la espalda.

— ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?

— A las ocho… faltan tres horas.

— ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

— Sí

Su conversación era tan seca que parecían dos desconocidos y no dos novios que se alejaban por un tiempo.

Ella tembló ligeramente cuando sintió las manos del rubio sobre sus caderas y el aliento ajeno en su cuello.

— Creo que tenemos tiempo…— susurro el hombre a su oído.

La castaña sintió como sus piernas temblaban ante ello.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Tenía mucho dolor y se sentía mareada. Janet trato de abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados pesaban demasiado además de que sentía que no podía mover ningún miembro de su cuerpo.

Recordaba que después de hablar con Hank habían recibido una llamada de emergencia; de inmediato dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ir a auxiliar a sus compañeros vengadores. Todo podría describirse como siempre.

Los malos atacan, llegan los vengadores, les dan una paliza y todo feliz al final del día.

Pero esta vez fue diferente.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar en cuestión la mitad de los civiles presentes se encontraban heridos de gravedad, la otra mitad eran infantes y algún anciano. Ironman había llamado a todas sus armaduras y a Rodhes para ayudarle a proteger a los heridos. De igual forma el Capitán se encontraba enfrentándose a Zemo y Verdugo. Clint estaba siendo atacado por la encantadora, Hulk se enfrentaba al Dinamo Carmesí, WonderMan y Abominación.

Hank y ella de inmediato se separaron para apoyar a sus amigos. YellowJacket fue en apoyo a Hulk quien en ese momento fue derribado por Wonderman.

— ¡Simon! — Exclamo el héroe— Te lo he dicho bastantes veces, aun podemos ayudarte...—era de esperarse de él, quien siempre veía lo bueno en lo malo.  
Pero sus palabras no llegaron hasta el hombre porque había algo en sus ojos iluminados se verde que le hacía obviar sus acciones.

Janet en cambio fue donde el capitán distrayendo a sus atacantes.

— Avispa, ayuda a toda esta gente a escapar.

— Entendido —exclamo la mujer dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban los civiles.

De pronto algo en su espalda le hizo detenerse y sus alas comenzaron a arder demasiado. Su cuerpo comenzó a ganar peso y perder velocidad. Estaba volviendo a su tamaño.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse un instante para ver a su atacante.

— Tú… serás una excelente adquisición. — y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Ahora estaba ahí, en algún lugar y con bastante dolor. Noto que parte de su cuerpo estaba moreteado o eso evidenciaba a primera vista, de igual forma sus ropas no eran las que traía durante la batalla. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Carol había llegado con refuerzos?

—Ouch…—Janet trato de incorporarse pero era inútil, sentía un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna… muy cerca de…

—Así que ya has despertado… te alegrara conocer a tu salvador…

— ¿Quién eres y dónde estoy? —pregunto la castaña de inmediato tratando con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser una avispa y fallando. Además esa voz le era conocida y al mismo tiempo le daba un terrible miedo.

—Deberías estar agradecida Janet… sino fuera por mí, estarías en las manos del peor ser en el universo… un tal coleccionista —sintió escalofríos, había escuchado y escapado de las manos de esa persona alguna vez en el pasado.

— E-eso no responde a mis preguntas ¿Quién eres? —por fin se incorporó sintiendo bastante daño en sus muñecas, tobillos y abdomen.

— Mi nombre es David Cannon pero tu, Avispa… me conoces como torbellino.

* * *

Advertencia. Esto tendrá MUCHO Drama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5  
**

* * *

Según sus cálculos mentales llevaba cerca de 24 hrs en ese lugar. Aunque no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo con el coleccionista si es que las palabras de Torbellino eran ciertas. No le creía, no creía nada de lo que él decía y mucho menos podía confiar en él.

En cuanto la desato unas tres horas atrás de inmediato trato de golpearle, usar sus habilidades o algo para escapar; más fue inútil. A penas se puso de pie sintió una fuerte punzada en su entre pierna. No quería pensar en lo que pasaba con ella. Había terminado encerrada en la habitación sin ningún lugar de escape, después de todo no podía usar sus poderes.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — no había nada que pudiera hacer en realidad, su conexión con los insectos estaba nula por el momento ya que no podía encogerse, estaba débil y herida.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a un hombre castaño de ojos avellana. Janet le ignoro cerrando los ojos, indignada.

— Deberías ser más agradecida. —comento como quién no quiere la cosa. Janet le observo de reojo.

— No Puedo creer que me engañaras todo este tiempo… de verdad eres un — se incorporó para amenazarlo pero de inmediato volvió a sentarse esta vez con ayuda de Torbellino— Maldito…— termino apartándole. No le gustaba que le tocase, no le gustaba para nada.

— No lo hice… solo no mencione algunas cosas de mi — esbozo una sonrisa encantadora y le paso algunos vendajes —Ahora… ¿Te gustaría hablar de lo que paso?

Janet le observo muy molesta. ¿Cómo podían hablar de algo que ni siquiera ella tenía conocimiento? Y más aún porque no la dejaba ir, aunque claro quizás eso se debía a que era un villano. Soltó un suspiro molesto, pensar que unas semanas antes se habían vuelto conocidos en la universidad.

—Será mejor que me dejes ir porque en cuento los vengadores sepan donde esto…

—No harán nada… No hicieron nada por ti cuando te secuestraron, cuando te lastimaron y mucho menos vendrá por ti Janet.

— ¡No es cierto! Iron man, el capitán américa e incluso Yellow Jacket vendrán estoy segura que…

— Lo siento pero no me dejas opción… si sigues gritando la pasaras mal…— dijo ya sin esa sonrisa suya acercándose a Janet con frialdad.

—¡Hey tu! ¡sueltame! — exigió la castaña al sentir las manos de Cannon en sus hombros tirándola sobre la cama. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta mientras trataba de apartarle a manotazos y patadas, sin embargo estaba en parte tan asustada y herida que no daba ni una logrando que el castaño estuviera sobre ella totalmente aprisionándola.

— Tranquila… yo te cuidare bien… no como esos amigos tuyos.

—No te permito que dudes de…— Pero Janet ya no pudo decir más pues sus labios fueron cubiertos por los ajenos. Su cuerpo se paralizo de inmediato y sintió como un nudo se posaba en su garganta, ella no era así pero tenía pánico. ¿De qué? ¿De quién?

 _"Por favor no, por favor… alguien… Por favor… Hank…"_

Y ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de desmayarse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Se sentó en la cama sin muchas ganas de nada, debajo de sus ojos se veía las sombras de que no podía dormir bien, bajo el rostro y observo sus brazos. Su piel que solía ser cremosa y clara era ahora surcada por un par de marcas en las muñecas de color morado, muestra de estar amarrada por horas. No hizo nada… quizás si estuviera mejor haría todo para que su arreglo físico estuviera bien pero no quería nada.

— ¿Jan? —Escucho una voz masculina y tembló de inmediato abrazándose a sí misma. —Voy a pasar.

— ¡No! —exclamo de inmediato subiéndose en la cama y haciéndose un ovillo en la misma. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo y sobre todas las cosas quería estar sola.

 **Flash Back.**

 _Cuando volvió en si sintió que ya no estaban asfixiándola por lo que pudo respirar por un instante tranquila. ¿De verdad Torbellino había sido tan ruin para abusar de ella? Debía comprobarlo._

 _Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para incorporándose. Janet cerró su mandíbula para no sacar ni un solo sonido de sus labios. Y funciono, aunque sus piernas flaquearón de inmediato se sostuvo apenas por puro capricho y comenzó a caminar._

 _— ¿Esta vez piensas escucharme? — se giró de inmediato ante la voz de su captor y casi tropezó con sus propios pies, más él evito que cayera al suelo._

 _—Suéltame… no te atrevas a tocarme… no. —se movió y forcejeo contra él._

 _— ¡Yo no fui el que te lastimo! —exclamo Cannon soltándola por fin y dejándola en silencio._

 _Ambos se quedaron callados por un largo tiempo hasta que él volvió a tomar la palabra._

 _— Loki nos convenció que sería una buena oportunidad para que acabáramos con los vengadores. Tenía un plan o algo así… en el ambiente existía un tipo de polvo o magia. ¡Qué voy a saber! El punto es que esa cosa se encargaría de neutralizar sus poderes por cierto tiempo tu… estabas pequeña creo que por eso te afecto de inmediato. Tus compañeros fueron poco sin sus habilidades, incluso Thor… pero no sabíamos que el coleccionista también estaba con Loki, había hecho un trato… te quería a ti. —Jan le miro sin saber porque se detenía en esa parte, los puños de Cannon estaban tensos y ella tenía mucho miedo. Cuando de pronto sus miradas chocaron — Y te tuvo, estuviste con él tres días, yo no lo sabía hasta que escuche a Amaro y Loki hablar de ti… de que era mejor que siguieras dormida a saber lo que… él te hacía._

 _— ¿Por qué te creería? —Su voz sonó ronca y descubrió que sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas. — Tú me… — bajo el rostro furiosa, dolina, dañada… necesitaba tanto estar fuera de ahí._

 _— Te amo… fue frustrante descubrirlo… pero estoy convencido Janet… y sí te bese pero… no- yo no te hice nada… solo…he estado curando tus heridas…— desvió la mirada avergonzado y ella supo que mentía._

 _— Déjame ir entonces…_

 _— ¿Para qué Janet? ¡Ellos no te aceptaran así! ¿NO entiendes que a mí eso no…? — Ya no pudo decir nada más porque algo le había golpeado lo suficiente para lanzarlo hacia el techo. Ese ser aumento su tamaño dejando ver el traje de AntMan._

 _— ¿Avispa? ¿Estás bien? — esa voz era la de Scott Lang, eso solo quería decir una cosa, sus amigos venían en…— No tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí… todos piensan que estabas en Europa…_

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Janet no había regresado a la mansión, se encontraba en su departamento encerrada, llevaba tres días ahí después de que Scott accidentalmente le sacara de donde estaba. Habían pasado dos semanas, por lo que al parecer con el coleccionista si había pasado un largo tiempo… dormida. Le había pedido a Lang que no le dijera a sus compañeros Vengadores de esto pero de alguna forma se habían enterado y ahí estaba… del otro lado de la puerta la única persona que menos que nadie más quisiera ver.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver aquellos ojos claros con suma preocupación. Y con algo que claramente era frustración. La castaña se incorporó de inmediato y fue a encerrarse al baño.

—Jan… espera yo… necesitamos hablar… necesitas decirme que paso…yo lo necesito…— le escucho pero no dijo nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

* * *

No importaba que ella estuviera encerrada por mucho tiempo, él la seguiría esperando. Hank, se sentía bastante torpe respecto a la situación presente. Si no fuera porque Scott le había llamado para informarle de lo mal que había visto a Janet él seguiría convencido de que ella estaba en Francia.

Flash Back

No supo en que momento fue noqueado, solo estaba consciente de que debía salvar a Janet. Abrió los ojos asustado y observo que estaba en su habitación. Eso le pareció sustancialmente extraño. Pero no tenía importancia, mientras supiera que Janet estaba bien.

— ¡Hey galán! Sí que dormiste mucho…— la voz de ella logro que comenzara a respirar ahí estaba ella con su encantadora sonrisa y una maleta en la mano.

—Janet… ¿A dónde vas?

—A Italia ¿recuerdas?

—¿No dijiste Francia…?

Por un segundo vislumbro una mueca para luego sonreir nuevamente.

—Eso dije Francia…

De pronto se sintió convencido de las palabras ajenas, aunque su lógica le dictara que algo iba mal.

—Si… pero… no podrías quedarte un poco más no sé si tus poderes.

— Lo lamento Hank… no tengo tiempo para esto…

Fin Flash Back.

Debió de saber que esa mujer no era Janet. Pego su cabeza a la puerta y escucho la ducha correr. Aun ni se imaginaba que le había pasado a la mujer de su vida pero estaba furioso.

Flash Back.

Era extraño ser Yellow Jacket y seguir con la actividad científica, pero al mismo tiempo era mucho más divertido burlarse de Tony ante esto.

— Hank… necesito decirte algo…

— ¡hey! Scott, debo mostrarte algo muy genial que…

—Encontré a Janet…

—…

—Te has quedado sin palabras

– ¿Volvió de Francia?

—No Hank… ahora está en su departamento pero…

— ¿Pero qué? — le tomo por los hombros preocupado.

—Ella no se ve bien Hank, no quiso que la llevara a un hospital y parece que tampoco puede usar sus poderes… además… creo que…— Scott se veía dudoso de seguir diciéndole aquello al científico

— ¿Qué?

— Creo que le hicieron mucho daño… la encontré con… muy poca ropa y se veía lastimada y anémica.

Fin flash back.

Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber quién le había hecho daño a Jan, su Jan. Iba a encontrar a ese ser repugnante y le haría pagar de la forma más temible posible. No quedaría nada de este individuo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

* * *

Janet decidió entrar en la ducha y tranquilizarse un poco. No deseaba ver a nadie, o hablar del asunto. Estaba acabado. Tres días se había guardado el secreto Scott, cuatro desde que estaba en casa y casi cinco desde que despertara. Y habían sido terribles en la soledad de su hogar.

Escucho la voz de Hank y como constantemente tocaba la puerta pero no quiero verlo. Y la verdad era que lo que sentía al ver a cualquier persona o verse a sí misma era vergüenza. No había dormido bien en esos días porque sentía que alguien la veía. Sentía que dolía. Pese a que estaba completamente sola.

Cerró los ojos un instante. La oscuridad y el agua le hacían sentir sola y desprotegida, le hacían sentir miedo y esa no era en totalidad ella, no desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—No…— De pronto sintió un tirón en su espalda. Por lo que se agacho en la bañera. — No…— sintió el tirón esta vez aún más fuerte. —Déjame… — susurro abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le inmovilizaba, no podía abrir los ojos, pero le lastimaba las muñecas. —Por favor…— su voz casi no dolía, el dolor en la espalda era bastante pero nada comparado con. — ¡NO! — sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose con el rostro de Hank Pym.

Su cuerpo de inmediato le empujo y se alejó de él para volverse a esconder. ¿Cómo había llego hasta la cama? El cuerpo de Hank estaba completamente empapado, así como el suyo propio. Tomo la sabana envolviéndose por completo y ocultándose de la mirada llena de shock del rubio.

Sentía mucho calor en el rostro y Janet comenzó a llorar de pura frustración. Mientras se aferraba a las sabanas. Entre todos lo que menos quería era que Hank la viera así.

— Todo está bien mi cielo…— escucho la voz del rubio, cuando sintió la mano de este deslizarse por su cabello, comenzó a temblar notoriamente por lo que de inmediato se alejó. — Jan… Necesito saber… Lo siento de verdad…

Sus ojos azules se abrieron en su totalidad cuando sintió la aguja penetrar su piel y el líquido en está comenzando a adormecerla. Se incorporó con esfuerzo, luchando contra el sueño, luchando contra Pym que la sostenía de los hombros. Fue tanta su desesperación que su tamaño cambio a apenas 10 cm y cayó al suelo. Apenas si podía abrir los ojos, trato de mover sus alas pero no pudo, ardía y dolía.

—J-Jan… Mi Jan..— escucho la enfurecida voz de Pym mientras le alzaba con ternura. Fue lo último que sintió antes de quedarse de nueva cuenta dormida. Volviendo a esos sueños que no le dejaban descansar.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

* * *

Hank Pym era un hombre pacifista, él siempre había pensado que todo podía resolverse con un poco de dialogo, eso lo sabían perfectamente cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo. La culpa y el menosprecio por las acciones que realizo mal le habían costado tiempo y la confianza de sus amigos, cosa que no pensaba perder nuevamente.

Pero Yellow Jacket no era Hank Pym, ni lo sería jamás pese a ser la misma persona.

Esta era una continua pelea entre dos partes de una misma persona, una misma personalidad. Por ello cuanto Hank más trataba de concentrarse en sacar cada uno de sus instrumentos de su bolcillo Pym, YJ solo quería salir y arrancarle las bolas a Torbellino. Seguramente una intrusión en la cárcel de la Zona Negativa sería fácil con sus habilidades.

El teléfono de la habitación de Janet comenzó a sonar, él le ignoro de inmediato mientras arreglaba todo para comenzar a revisar a su novia. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Romper la confianza de la avispa en su ímpetu por saber; seria todo menos la respuesta correcta. Hank necesitaba comprender hasta donde le habían causado daño a su mujer. Porque ella lo era desde hacía mucho tiempo, exactamente en el momento en que se supo cautivado por su sonrisa.

La observo dejando su vergüenza y pudor de lado, sabía que ella no había querido ir al médico pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le paso al cuerpo de Janet. Por ello mismo pese a todo y los movimientos de la dama, agrando se tamaño sobre la cama para una revisión exhaustiva. Comenzó observando los moretones en distiendas áreas de la piel clara de la mujer, se notaba por la tonalidad casi verdosa que ya tenía varios días, así como que habían disminuido de tamaño, estos se encontraban más que nada en sus piernas, muñecas y tobillos.

Frunció el ceño de inmediato tocándola para reducir su tamaño, necesitaba verificar hasta donde le habían lastimado, porque la frustración y molestia en sus ojos azules fueron cuando notaron la falta de ese obsequio que le diera tiempo atrás. Cuando lo hizo lo que menos espero ver u oír fue como Janet se retorcía y gritaba aun estando sedada; pese a que eso ya había pasado, pensó por un instante que era porque aún estaba medio despierta. Gran error.

—Tranquila Jan…—susurro lo mejor que pudo al tenerla de un tamaño de 10 centímetros, estaban confirmadas sus sospechas, Janet había perdido sus alas, y por lo rudimentario del asunto había sido algo con ninguna intención de realizar, puesto que se veían apenas las raíces de las mismas. Su espalda comenzaba a cicatrizar pero el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo la mujer en resistirse era demasiado que desistió dejándola volver a su tamaño, el cual en cuanto alcanzo dejo de moverse, como si nuevamente volviera a estar completamente sedada.

— ¿Quién te hizo algo así? —se preguntó más a su mismo que a ella, girándola levemente en la cama antes de fijarse en el rostro de la mujer, lleno de lágrimas y escucho salir de sus labios varios quejidos. Como cuando se quedó dormida hacia unos minutos en el baño.

No lo soporto más Hank cubrió el cuerpo de Janet y llamo de inmediato a alguien que pudiera revisarla y tuviera su confianza. Jane Foster.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Pasaron cerca de dos horas para que llegara Jane. Pym estaba bastante alterado para ese momento por lo que dejo entrar al paramédico y salió de la habitación.

Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no era fácil. Saber el daño que tenía su Jan era demasiado para su cabeza, Yellow Jacket no dejaba de mencionarle que era hora de terminar con la vida del desgraciado que había lastimado a su avispa, y estaba muy de acuerdo. Pero siendo quien era primero necesitaba un plan, uno en donde no quedara huella que él había hecho algo incorrecto.

— Pym… Dr Pym…

Tan ensimismado estaba en esto que cuando Jane salió de la habitación siquiera lo noto.

— ¿Eh? Sí… ¿cómo esta Jan? — el rostro serio de la mujer le hizo comenzar a sentirse mal.

— Tiene un grado alto de deshidratación, desnutrición; los hematomas se irán pronto, no tiene roto ni fisurado ningún hueso al menos a primera vista; necesitare un escaneo… Dr Pym…— la voz de Foster se volvo dudosa y bajo la mirada, lo que de inmediato asusto a Hank de sobre manera. —En su espalda…

—Lo sé, le quitaron sus alas…—la corto, si era aquello… pero la mujer solo asintió y su voz se volvió aún más pequeña.

— Su… intimidad esta algo hinchada y lastimada, también recomiendo un ultrasonido de su útero… —Jane desvió la mirada mientras decía todo aquello. — Creo que sobre todo necesita ayuda psicológica… lo que le haya pasado a Janet no fue… para nada bonito…

El silencio los rodeo a ambos mientras Hank trataba de no enfurecerse, con lentitud asintió con la cabeza.

— Gracias… yo me encargare. —Y claro que iba a encargarse… Torbellino pagaría caro lo que le había hecho a su Jan.

Foster se fue aun preocupada por este asunto, prometiendo volver para revisar que tan mal estaba Janet pero para Hank esto era personal. Comenzó con un escaneo en la parte abdominal de la mujer, efectivamente estaba bastante maltrecho, pero había algo más, algo que le preocupaba de sobremanera, por el momento dejaría eso de lado.

Se enfocó en cuidar y sanar sus heridas en restaurar sus alas y en mejorar cada una de sus habilidades, así como las partículas pym en su cuerpo. Nadie volvería a lastimarla. No supo en que momento pero ya fue noche cuando llego Yocasta y con una parsimonia comenzó a ayudarle a atender a Janet, le envió a dormir mientras ella desplegaba toda la seguridad posible para protegerla. Le agradeció en silencio, tenía poco tiempo de su creación pero demostraba un gran sentido de protección hacia Jan.

— No me iré hasta que vuelvas y para seguir atendiéndola necesitas descansar.

Hank asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo cuando salió de la habitación de Janet se encogió a su tamaño mínimo y salió volando por la venta. Primero necesitaba ajustar cuentas con torbellino.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

* * *

Cuando Cannon despertó, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al incorporarse noto el dolor en todas y cada una de sus extremidades además de otras partes del cuerpo, soltó un quejido audible tratando de aclarar su visión, movió la cabeza unas cuantas veces. No estaba en su celda, eso era un hecho.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — pregunto una voz ariscamente. Canon se incorporó de inmediato buscando al dueño de esa voz, cuando frente de sí apareció de pronto Yellow Jacket. —ahora mismo vas a pagar por TODO LO QUE LE HICISTE A AVISPA.

— ¡Claro! Prote…— pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Yellow Jacket comenzó a golpearlo de frente, sin poderes. Solo con su fuerza estaba cegado.

Años atrás no había podido proteger a su primera esposa, María Trovaya y ahora Janet había sufrido todo eso porque no fue capaz de cuidarla correctamente. ¡No más! Mo permitiría que Janet volviera sufrir por su culpa, cuando terminara todo esto se aseguraría que así fuera.

Golpe tras golpe sobre el rostro de Torbellino sin descanso; hasta que la risa de este le dejo quieto por unos segundos. — ¿DE QUE TE RIES DESGRACIADO?

El hombre tirado en el piso, escupió sangre y después le observo aun con aquella risa en los labios. — Yo solo hice lo que tú no pudiste jamás… la salve del coleccionista. La salve. Jajajajaja.

Pym achico la mirada mientras ordenaba a las hormigas rodearlo, de pronto la risa de Cannon se convirtieron en gritos de horror. ¿Diría la verdad? No podía estar seguro de ello y francamente en ese momento su culpa podía irse a la mierda. Primero estaba Jan, SU Jan.

Horas después Pym regreso al departamento de la Avispa. Encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no solo estaba ahí Yocasta. También estaban los cuatro fantásticos. Susan no se veía por ningún lado por lo que asumió que se encontraba con la castaña, chasqueo la lengua.

— Hank… Vine a verte porque…

— En lo que antes fue mi laboratorio, aún está vivo… por mala suerte…— exclamo sin pudor alguno Yellow Jacket.

— ¿Qué? — la sorpresa se vio reflejada en las pupilas de Richards al momento en que el silencio por Ben y Johnny era cortado por la llegada de Susan.

— Pym… ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? Si no fuera por Yocasta no sé qué le hubiera pasado Janet.

Eso logro helarle la sangre. ¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia?

— ¿Dónde está Jan? ¿Qué le paso?

El apuro en la voz ajena hizo que la rubia dejara sus regaños y se enfocara en su amiga. Por lo que sin mucho preámbulo se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido.

— Janet tomo algunos medicamentos, nada que pueda lastimarlos. Reed le hizo un lavado estomacal por si las dudas, en este momento la deje con un suero puesto ya que no podrá alimentarse por un tiempo. No… no quiere hablar ni decir que paso. ¿Hank que paso con Janet? Creí que estaba en Europa.

—Eso pensamos todos… pero no fue así…—la frustración se hizo presente en el rubio nuevamente antes de pasar de largo a la mujer invisible en dirección a la habitación de Janet.

— Hank…— este se detuvo ante el llamado del científico. — Ella está embarazada.

Sintió como el piso se le movía ante esta nueva información. ¿Tanto había sido el daño? ¡Destrozaría a ese bastardo! Con sus propias manos, con todo lo que tuviera. Se adentró en la habitación y lo primero que observo fue a Janet atada a la cama. Sus manos fijas a cada lado de la cama mientras su rostro estaba fijo hacia el techo.

Tenía una belleza frágil y dolida.

Por un instante creyó que estaba dormida, se acercó hasta tocar levente su mano, ella de inmediato comenzó a temblar y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

— ¿J-jan?

Ella no le respondió, pero cada instante en el que se acercaba comenzaba a temblar más y a respirar profusamente. El trauma era sumamente severo.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap: 13

* * *

Sintió el toque en su hombro y el pánico la invadió. Sin quererlo atrajo más hacia si las sabanas donde sus manos presionaban con fuerza. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de la misma y decidió abrir los ojos, ya que al tenerlos cerrados solo sentía como el pánico la invadía para no dejarla moverse.

Cabellos rubios y ojos azules fue lo primero que observo. Las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas hasta perderse en las almohadas.

— Jan… mi Jan… — sintió como el trataba de confortarla pero no quería que le tocase se removió incomoda hasta que Pym se alejó unos pasos de ella. Para este momento ya se encontraba sentada en la cama observándole con ojos llorosos. Ella se sentía tan mal consigo misma, tan sucia que no podía siquiera atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Déjame sola.

— Jan

— ¡DEJAME SOLA!

La puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver a Yocasta que se acercó a la avispa tratando de tranquilizarla.

— será mejor que salgas Henry

Janet no respondió hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse y se aseguró que Hank ya no estaba en el lugar se incorporó de inmediato corriendo al baño para bañarse de nuevo. Había hecho esto cada vez que despertaba bañarse una y otra vez hasta que su piel se ponía roja e incluso alguna que otra vez sangrara, así la había encontrado Susan hacia no más de dos horas.

Pensar en que la rubia conocía su horrible situación le dio aún más vergüenza. Las lágrimas de frustración se confundían con las gotas de agua y entonces una mano fría le tomo por el codo. Estaba lista para atacar cuando noto el rostro de Yocasta.

— Ya es suficiente Janet… tenemos que hablar y además tenemos que cuidarte…

— Suéltame por favor, déjame… por favor…

— No puedo… sé lo que sientes… soy una parte de ti y digo basta ya.

Janet dejo que Yocasta la sacara del baño y la secara para después ponerse un pijama volvió a la cama mientras la AI salía de la habitación en busca de comida.

Soltó un suspiro y observo sus muñecas aun amoratadas. ¿Algún día volvería a ser ella misma? No lo creía, lo que le había pasado era lo más horrible que se pudo imaginar. No quería pensar en ello, pero cuando Susan lo menciono no pudo soportarlo más y su cabeza comenzó a hilar ideas hasta recordar como provocaban que cambiara de tamaño, presionando su cuerpo hasta el límite de forma física, psicológica e incluso sexual.

— Sé que en psicología mencionan que debes de llorar y desahogar todo lo que sientas, pero no creo que les haga bien a ninguno de los dos.

La voz de Yocasta la saco de sus pensamientos, ésta se acercó con una bandeja de comida hasta la castaña. Un plato de sopa de verduras y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

— Necesitas recuperarte, has bajado mucho de peso y eso no está bien

— Nada está bien. ¡Nada!

— Lo sé…

—No puedes saberlo… no puedes ni imaginar por lo que pase… —le recrimino la mujer para después bajar el rostro.

— Come un poco… lo sé porque soy tu… lo sé porque mientras dormías me he encargado de no dejarte soñar con lo sucedido; así que he trasmitido eso a mí misma, conozco lo que sientes porque una vez que llega mí y pese a que no lo entiendo del todo duele mucho.

— N-No debiste… era personal…

— Lo siento, pero no quería verte llorar de nuevo y Henry también se había puesto muy mal… no tenía ni idea; he tratado de encontrar en mi base de datos formas de consuelo pero no encuentro ninguna, no mientras estés así.

— ¿Así como? ¿Deprimida? ¿Embarazada?

El silencio se formó entre las dos, Janet mantenía las manos fuertemente cerradas, hasta que noto como Yocasta le acercaba la cuchara con comida. Como si fuera una pequeña haciendo berrinche.

Pequeña…

Un bebé…

Un hijo…

No pudo evitar tomarse el vientre aun plano pensando en lo desafortunado que sería; en cómo, en el pasado hubiera deseado que ese niño fuera de Hank y suyo pero ahora…

No, no, no lo quería. No quería nada.

Le dio un manotazo a la cuchara que le acerco Yocasta tirando el contenido por todo el lugar.

— No tiene la culpa de nada Janet, ni tu ni él… — fue lo que menciono la AI antes de salir del lugar dejando sola a la ofuscada avispa.

En ese momento entro nuevamente Hank, lo observo y noto con sorpresa como no traía su traje de Yellow Jacket.

— Jan…

— No quiero verte, jamás. Henry Pym no vuelvas a acercarte a mí…

Era lo mejor, pensó la castaña, no podía estar con él ahora, no así ni nunca, con él menos que con nadie. Ya no podía sentirse más que sucia, enferma de sí misma y ahora con un hijo en sus entrañas mucho menos podría atarlo a ella.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap14

* * *

Le había escuchado pero no quería creerle. Aunque muy dentro de él sabía que esto era lógico. No la pudo proteger... Ni a María, ni a Janet. Cada persona que entraba en su vida terminaba siendo miserable. ¿Debería desaparecer?

Hank estaba consciente que la castaña estaba pasando por un extremadamente alto trauma y el mismo aun no quería aceptar cada una de las conclusiones que había sacado. Pero ahí estaban.

¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Se marcharía? Quizás era lo mejor, quizás con el tiempo Janet volvería a ser feliz si él...pero sabía que se equivocaba, porque aunque fuera su culpa Janet jamás olvidaría lo que paso.

Hacia un rato que se puso a hablar airadamente con Reed sobre la condición de Janet. Con la esperanza de que su embarazo fuera por su causa. Sabía que si era así ella tendría una razón para salir de esta... Pero no. Los cálculos no engañaban. El tamaño del producto distaba al tiempo que según canon había rescatado a Janet.

El coleccionista... ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocar a su mujer? Hank quería hacerle pagar cada trozo roto de la avispa. Y lo haría pero primero debía saber que estaba bien. Le sorprendió las palabras de Janet y Yocasta. Era tan real, tan palpable esta situación. Como héroes todos se creyeron invulnerables a estas cuestiones. Y se engañaron.

➖ No voy a dejate... No voy a dejar a nuestro hijo Janet... Lo siento pero... No voy a irme y abandonar a mi familia.

Observo a la mujer tensarse antes de alzar la mirada, ¿era un sonrojo lo que veía en sus mejillas? No tenía la más remota idea porque la enojada avispa estaba a punto de gritarle.

➖ N-ni siquiera sabes si es...➖ y entonces supo que estaba mucho más mal de lo que imagino. Hank había pensado que ella se levantaría a sacarlo pero lo único que hizo fue ocultar con la sabana un poco su rostro lloroso, tartamudear y bajar la mirada nuevamente.

Distaba tanto de aquella chiquilla con gran determinación que conoció hacía tiempo atrás. Ese espíritu y fuerza que destilaba con cada mirada ya no estaba ahí. Y fue entonces que sus palabras antes dichas retomaron más fuerza. ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarlo todo?

➖ Sé que es mío➖ aseguro y algo dentro de él le dijo que tenía razón. Pese a lo que fueran a decir los demás mientras Janet estuviera bien. Mientras tuviera la oportunidad de formar una familia con ella. Poco le interesaba la historia que le contarían al bebé en el futuro.

Fue aquella primera vez con tu padre un poco torpe...

O

A escondidas mientras peleaban por una galleta gigante.

Lo importante era que ambos... Lo aceptara Janet o no, estarían juntos.

Se acercó con paso decidido, tomo la sabana que le cubría y lanzándola al suelo escucho el gritito de la castaña. La tomo en brazos cual si fuera una princesa.

➖ ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

➖ Vamos a un spa nena. No podemos casarnos así.➖ observo la sorpresa en aquellos ojos de cielo que le enamoraban hasta la torpeza. Notaba la duda y los miedos de ella y sin embargo el pequeño brillo que cruzo por esos zafiros al momento de decir "la palabra" fue suficiente empuje para decidirse si es que aún tenía alguna duda Pym.


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15

* * *

Donde todo tuvo que terminar pero comenzó.

* * *

 _"Mi hijo"_ Hank se veía tan seguro a sus ojos de que él tenía razón que no pudo más que sorprenderse por el actuar del científico. Pero dolía, cada vez que mencionaba algo referente a ambos dolía demasiado para la castaña. Por ello mismo cuando sintió que la sabana era quitada de si sintió terror que no pudo describir hasta que el la tomo en brazos.

El miedo la paralizo por unos instantes hasta que logro decirle que la soltará, cosa que no hizo el rubio. Se sentía tan indefensa, tan pequeña, tan asustada que cuando el menciono casarse Janet no pudo más y redujo su tamaño, cayendo al suelo.

Con sorpresa noto que la espalda ya no le dolía y al ver de reojo observo sus alas... Estaban más rebosantes y bellas que antes.

 _"Reparo mis alas"_

Fue el único pensamiento coherente que llego a su cabeza antes de notar como alguien la envolvía en un abrazo y la hacía crecer. Era él quien sin soltarla la regreso a su tamaño natural.

➖ Janet pudiste lastimar a Henry jr...➖ le regaño Hank ➖ o a ti misma. No te comportes malcriada, que ejemplo de darás a nuestro hijo.

Le observo unos segundos sin saber que pensar o decir. Siempre se imaginó que si ellos llegaban a una situación tan bizarra como aquella Hank no le llamarla bebé hasta que naciera... O algo así. Cerró los ojos un instante notando como se sentía más liviana y que seguía llorando.

Por primera vez desde que esto había comenzado, pudo dormir sin pesadillas.

Al despertar se encontraba en la sala de su departamento. En la mesa de centro se encontraba un Platón con fruta y algunos chocolates. Así como una nota. Observo a todos lados pero parecía que no había nadie pese a que las cortinas estaban abiertas.

Por fin se decidió a tomar la nota antes de irse a encerrar a su habitación y al baño nuevamente.

 _"Muñeca_

 _He dejado algunos aperitivos para Henry jr y para ti. Yocasta ha ido a buscar algunos encargos. Como podrás tu habitación necesitará algunas modificaciones al menos hasta que nos mudemos. Yo pienso que vainilla y malvaviscos es un buen tono de color (amarillo claro). Ya que no sabemos si será niño o niña el bebé (si es niño será Henry, pero no se me ocurre nombre si es niña ¿Qué opinas de Janet? Es muy bello). Pero debemos prepararnos. Tardare al menos 20, minutos más así que... No re encierres, y busca un vestido bonito (aunque siempre te ves hermosa)..._

La castaña frunció el ceño esa carta era tan extraña y más aún... Cuando noto que las letras se movían formando nuevas palabras la dejo caer al suelo asustada. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí?

Con renuencia se acercó de nuevo al papel sentándose en la alfombra de la sala. Al acercar aún más la mirada no pudo identificarlo así que estuvo a punto de hacerse pequeña cuando el escrito siguió.

 _...¡Son nanobots en miniatura! Así que deja de querer de cambiar de tamaño... Yo mmh Te amo Janet Van Dyne._

Ya no pudo seguir leyendo la nota. Se acomodó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro. Estaba llorando nuevamente. Esas palabras le hacían sentir la peor basura del mundo.

¿Quién era ella para recibir tanto cariño de Hank Pym? No era más que una mujer rota, sucia y desagradable además de embarazada. ¿Es que acaso sentía lastima de ella? ¿O culpa? ¿Que era? ¿Que?


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16

* * *

Hay veces en las que ser una buena persona solo provoca que caigas al abismo. Le paso a su abuela Ángela, quien había pasado un martirio en su matrimonio hasta que decidió escapar. Sin decir jamás a nadie lo que le había sucedido ni las razones para perderse en su mundo de fantasías. Le sucedió a su madre que, pese a que no aceptara su personalidad y pensara que estaba endemoniado siempre había sido dulce con él. Y había terminado con un disparo en la sien y una carta de suicidio cuando todos sabían que había sido un enemigo de su padre quien la matara.

Le había pasado a Maria cuando ingenuamente habían decidido ir a conocer su patria sin saber que los enemigos de su padre terminarían no solo con su vida si no con un poco de la cordura de Pym.

Y ahora le pasaba a Janet. La mujer que nunca pensó lo terminaría enamorando después de jurar nunca volver a amar. La chiquilla que buscaba aventuras y justicia, vencer a los malos, ser diseñadora y demás. La niña... Su niña que ahora estaba como una muñeca rota.

Por su culpa.

Una y otra vez se recriminaba a solas esta cuestión. Sin embargo el mismo dolor y culpa le empujaban para ayudarla a salir adelante. Para intentar hacerla sonreír nuevamente.

Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba vengarse.

Canon estaba en la cárcel nuevamente y no hablaba con nadie, además de que su condición física aún estaba comprometida. Sin embargo se arrepentía de la piedad que sintió por él al saber la verdad. Debió matarlo con sus propias manos.

También había abusado de Janet en su inconciencia.

Lo sabía ahora gracias a todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que Yocasta había logrado sustraer de la avispa. Unos más horribles que otros.

Jonathan Pym esbozo una sonrisa mientras terminaba el diagrama en el servidor. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que realizaría una alianza así. Lo envió de inmediato y decidió cerrar los ojos un instante antes de que el móvil comenzara a sonar.

— ¿Eso es una afirmación?

— Si

— entonces en 24 hrs terminaremos con esto.

— que así sea.

—... Bien

— adiós... Padre.

La llamada se acabó y una parte de Pym se asustó. ¿En serio había formado una alianza con ultron? ¿Eso estaba mal? Debería... Debería...

Sus manos se cerraron en puño arrugando una hoja. Los estudios de Janet. Cada herida, cada lágrima, cada gota de sangre se las haría pagar al coleccionista.

Ni siquiera los guardianes de la galaxia o Brand podrían detenerlo.

Al salir de su laboratorio creció a su tamaño natural observando a una Janet dormida en el suelo de la sala. Su nota con nanobots en el mismo y al parecer había llorado un poco.

Con gentileza la cargo notando como de inmediato despertaba asustada y removiéndose buscando salir del agarre.

— Jan... Jan vamos a...— demasiado tarde. Ambos habían caído al suelo. El rubio procurando proteger con su cuerpo a la castaña. — ouch...

— Yo... Lo... Lamento...— noto como ella buscaba pararse. También como no le quería mirar a los ojos. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue notar un temblor conocido. Aquel que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo. Y el agitado estado de su corazón podría jurar que no era de pánico.

¿Podría él ser un poco más arriesgado? El tímido y torpe Pym.

— Janet...— atrajo su rostro para verla desde ese ángulo. Con los párpados irritados de tanto llorar y esos cielos que ahora se veían nublados. Hank no podía estar más enamorado. — Mi Janet...


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap. 17**

* * *

El susurro de Hank le causo un escalofrió, pero a diferencia de los últimos que había sentido aquellos días, sabía que este era distinto y no le gustaba. El abrazo en el que fue envuelta le incitaba a dejarse llevar por la necesidad de compañía pero su cabeza no la dejaba en paz.

Le repetía una y otra vez que ella ya no era digna de significar algo en la vida de Hank Pym. Porque ahora todo había cambiado, porque ella había cambiado y sobre todo porque pese a las dulces palabras constantes del hombre que amaba ella ya no podía amarse a sí misma, y por lo tanto menos recibir el amor ajeno.

Sintió la respiración ajena tan cerca que no pudo evitar fijarse en los ojos ajenos por unos instantes y casi rio al encontrar aquello en su mirada.

¿Cuántas veces soñó con que él la mirase con tanto deseo? Esa mirada era tan profunda como aquella primera y única vez que estuvieron juntos. Y dolía con el alma.

Porque detrás de todo ese deseo también existía algo más profundo. ¿Pena? ¿Dolor? ¿Lastima? ¿Qué importaba?

Apenas reacciono al beso ajeno apartándose un poco y observándolo con pesar.

— Necesito dormir… yo… — no soporto observarlo mas, no soportaba estar tan cerca siquiera de Hank.

¿Es que no entendía lo que sentía? ¿Es que acaso no le asqueaba aquello?

— Si… lo que tú digas cariño…—sintió un beso en su coronilla y luego con un poco de esfuerzo como Pym la sostenía en brazos nuevamente para llevarla a la habitación. — Eres impresionante Janet, siempre has sido la más fuerte de todos los héroes que conozco… esa es una de las cosas que más amo de ti.

Menciono Pym de camino a la habitación, ella no respondió en absoluto pero la furia la estaba dominando, sin embargo Hank entre todos era quien menos merecía sus agrias palabras, por lo que solo mordió su lengua.

Ella era demasiado débil.

— Descansa Janet…

Asintió con la cabeza sin tener fuerzas para responderle algo.

¿Qué era ser fuerte? Ella, no pensaba que lo era… ahora menos que nunca.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap. 18**

* * *

Hank la llevo a su habitación y espero hasta que la castaña se quedó dormida. Aun eran muy marcados los vestigios de su situación y eso solo provocaba que quisiera una vez más terminar con la vida de aquel que le había hecho daño a su mujer.

Salió de la habitación despacio procurando no despertarla, en la sala encontró a Yocasta esperándole. Este sinteizoide había sido creado con las pautas mentales de Van Dyne, por lo que entre todo el mundo era quien a sus ojos podría comprender la situación de su avispa y así mismo explicárselo a él, porque por muy enfadado que estuviese había cosas que no podía comprender de momento, mas solo asumir.

—Dr. Pym. Janet no estará feliz con lo que está planeando en compañía de Ultron.

— No es tu asunto Yocasta.

— Lo es, si tiene que ver con Janet.

— Entonces no opines, yo sé que debo hacer.

— Ella necesita terapia.

Estas palabras provocaron de Pym frunciera la frente y le observara con molestia. Sí, quizás ella tenía razón sin embargo él pensaba que podía arreglarlo.

— Después.

— Janet rechaza al bebé en la posibilidad de que no sea suyo Dr. Pym.

— ¡ES mi hijo!

— Como fuere Janet aún se siente demasiado "sucia" para una relación amistosa, romántica e incluso fraternal.

— Janet no está…

— Pero así se siente.

La certeza de Yocasta solo provoco que Pym cerrara los puños una vez más antes de lanzar un puñetazo a la pared de pura frustración.

— Yo lo…

— No es algo que usted pueda solucionar Dr. Pym; ella debe superarlo. Sin embargo le ayudaría apoyarla en lugar de enfocarse en una venganza.

— ¡Soy un vengador! — menciono con los dientes apretados procurando no despertar a Janet.

— Yo también. Y de igual forma quiero regresarles todo el dolor de Janet pero la prioridad es ella y su bebé.

El silencio los rodeo. Hank sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero…él era Hank Pym.

— De acuerdo.

Y podía hacer ambas cosas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

Los sueños, son solo sueños y las pesadillas pueden ser reales, pero ahora mismo ella estaba ahí tomando la mano de Hank, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ambos estaban acunando a un bebe cubierto por una cobija azul.

— Henry…

— Si… Henry… — respondió Janet sintiendo su corazón palpitar lleno de dicha. Quizás en algún momento en el pasado ella aún no se imaginaba ser madre, pero en el futuro, cuando ellos ya estuvieran lejos de las proezas heroicas, claro que soñaba con bebés, con ojos claros como los de Hank, vestidos como ella quería y siendo tan listos como su padre, a veces sintiendo envidia de no entenderlos tanto, pero amándolos intensamente.

Pensaba que el niño, Henry debía parecerse físicamente a ella, pero ser tan listo como su padre y una pequeña niña coqueta como ella pero tan rubia como Hank, si, suspiraba y añoraba y cada noche después de llevarlos a dormir, después de leerles unos cuentos y desearles dulces sueños, ella encontraría refugio en los brazos del hombre que amaba, y quizás habría noches en el que él no llegara a la cama y se la pasara en el laboratorio, pero sabía que ella podía ir y arrastrarlo hasta hacer el amor una vez más.

Esos eran sus sueños, y ahora estaba ahí el inicio de su felicidad… de pronto las luces bajaban y el pequeño comenzaban a llorar.

— Hank porque… ¿Hank? —se sintió alterarse al ver como él la observaba con desprecio y se marchaba dejándola sola. Con Henry, su hijo ¿Por qué hacía eso? Sin quererlo observo al bebé y no era como soñaba, no era mínimamente parecido a Hank o a ella, era… era…

El grito silencioso salió de sus labios y Janet lloro sintiéndose atada de piernas y manos y con un dolor profundo.

— Grande… pequeño… mágico ciertamente… una fascinante criatura ¿No crees?

No quería, no quería que le tocara nuevamente y entonces un cuerpo sobre ella besándole, tocándola y ella sin siquiera poder moverse.

— Nadie va a amarte después de lo que te paso Janet, solo yo… solo yo…

No quería seguir ahí, quería desaparecer, quería morir, por piedad que alguien terminara con su vida.

¡Ella! ¡Ella debía tomar su propia vida!

— No es culpa tuya… ni tampoco del bebé.

La voz de Yocasta le detuvo, ella se odiaba a sí misma, pero no era culpa del pequeño que tenía en su vientre… ¿podía odiarlo? Él no había pedido ser concebido de aquella forma. Y ella no podía odiarlo por existir, porque ella era su mamá.

Sintió cierta calidez en su interior, como si el nonato que tenía semanas de vida le consolara como si fuera alguien de años de existir.

— Tranquila mi amor… papá está aquí…— unos brazos le rodearon con calidez en aquella oscuridad, una ternura que creyó perder desde hacía años la rodeaba y le brindaba consuelo.

— P-pa…papá…— susurro.

Ese fue el susurro que escucho Yocasta al salir de los sueños de Janet, ella buscaba consolarla, ayudarla y darle terapia mientras dormía, le había hecho comprender que él bebe no tenía la culpa y entonces… entonces ella también lo escucho, aquella voz de los recuerdos más primarios de Janet. La voz de alguien que jamás conoció.

Sintió enternecerse desde lo más profundo de su sistema operativo y soltó una lágrima.

— Yo también te voy… los voy a cuidar… Jan, porque yo soy tu.


End file.
